


Little Wolf

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom Theo Raeken, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Being the temporary Alpha, while Scott's at college is more stressful than Liam imagined. Especially since he also tries to do well in school and to have a social life.  Thankfully, Theo knows how to make him unwind.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"I. Am. Stressed!" Liam exclaimed, throwing Theo's door open. 

Theo, sitting in his favorite armchair, looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's dramatic entrance. 

"And you need to announce that to the whole street why?" Theo asked.

Liam glared at him and huffed. Theo sighed and closed his book.

"Alright. What's wrong? We handled the marauding wendigos pretty easily. "

"It's not only that! It's the wendigos, the pixies before them, and the Chupacabra before that! On top of that, I am behind on my coursework, the Lacrosse finals are coming up. Mason and Corey are fighting, because Nolan's fighting with Corey which means I have to mediate. And Brett, that asshole is absolutely no help! The opposite actually! He has nothing better to do than riling Nolan up even further! "

During his rant, Liam stomped over and plopped down on Theo's lap. 

"Sounds stressful. " Theo commented, raising his hand to run it through Liam's hair. 

Liam whined affirmingly, melting against Theo. 

"I need to relax," he said.

Theo put his book away and grabbed Liam's chin, turning his head towards him. Giving Liam a short peck on the lips, Theo said:

"Get ready and wait for me in the bedroom at your usual place. You have 30 minutes."

"Y-Yes. " Liam replied.

He jumped up and hurried through Theo's bedroom. There he grabbed a small box from underneath the bed and went into the en suite bathroom. He showered quickly and dried himself off with one of Theo's fluffy towels. Dry and naked as the day he was born, Liam opened the box. It's where he and Theo put their special toys for days like this. At first, Liam took out the jockstrap. It was all black and once he put it on, it framed his ass nicely and made it look even plumper. The next item Liam put on was his collar, made of leather and lined with soft silk on the inside. This too was all black, except for the ring at the front. A headband followed. The attached ears, reminiscent of puppy ears, were V-shaped and had a dark brown color, matching the color of his hair. And the final item was a bright blue butt pug with a short tail attached. Grabbing the small bottle of lube in the box, Liam worked himself open, just enough to slip the plug inside himself. Adjusting it a little bit, Liam whined once the plug was sitting comfortably inside him. Just from putting on these things, Liam could already feel how tension left his body. Theo and Liam have been playing like this for some time now. Every time one of them felt too stressed or couldn't cope with the responsibilities they held, they played. And it worked wonders. It helped them unwind, which made them happier in their day to day life. And the mutual trust needed for plays like this made their relationship so much stronger. 

Liam washed his hands before he went back into Theo's bedroom. At the foot of his bed was a big soft pillow for Liam to kneel on. Getting comfortable on his pillow, Liam closed his eyes, waiting for his boyfriend to come in. Patiently, Liam waited for a few minutes until the door opened. He could hear Theo's heavy steps coming nearer. Theo stopped in front of Liam, hand running through Liam's hair. 

"Are you ready, little wolf? " Theo asked, making Liam nodded. 

"What are your hard limits, baby?" Theo wanted to know.

"Watersports, feces, vomit. " Liam replied.

"Good boy. And mine? "

"Feces, blood, wounds," Liam said.

Theo cupped Liam's face gently, tracing his jawline. 

"Last but not least: Your safeword? "

"Pumpkin." 

"You're so good for me, Li. " Theo gushed, making Liam smile shyly.

Theo bent down and clipped a black leather leash to Liam's collar. 

"Come on puppy, " he said, leading Liam into the living room.

Theo sat down on the couch and gestured for Liam to kneel in front of him. 

"Here's what's going to happen, puppy: You'll get on all fours, so I can use you as a footrest. I will finish reading the chapter of my book and then you will be punished for rudely interrupting me earlier. While being my footrest you are not allowed to make any sound, except for your safeword, or move the slightest bit. Understood? " Theo asked.

Liam nodded and eagerly scrambled onto his hands and knees. 

"Good boy. " Theo simply said and leaned back, putting his feet up on Liam's muscular back. 

He opened the book again and settled down to read. Theo took his time, reading slower than usual, to test Liam. But Liam followed his commands and stayed under his feet, silently and unmoving. Once Theo had finished his chapter, he closed the book again and put it aside. 

"You're behaving very well, puppy. But you were still very rude earlier, so I will still have to punish you. But since you are so good for me right now, you'll only get ten spanks. " Theo informed Liam. 

Liam didn't reply, knowing that he still wasn't allowed to make a sound. Theo put his feet down and said:

"Arms on the sofa, puppy. "

Liam went back onto his knees and put his arms up, right next to Theo, leaning forward to rest on them. Theo leaned forward to caress Liam's bubble butt, before suddenly slapping it. Liam whimpered softly as the hand connected.

"One. " Theo counted out loud. 

In quick succession, Theo hit Liam two times more on the same cheek, counting out loud. Then, he rubbed a bit over the spot he had hit. Surprising Liam, Theo brought down his hand to the other cheek. For the next couple of spanks, Theo waited some time between each of them so that Liam couldn't see them coming. Because of that Liam couldn't hold back the whimpering moans that every slap drew out of him. Despite Liam's werewolf healing, Theo could see how Liam's creamy skin became red and irritated. For the last two spanks, Theo slapped both cheeks quickly one after the other, bringing tears to Liam's eyes. 

"Nine and ten. You were so good for me puppy. You took your punishment well. " Theo praised.

Liam whined happily, looking up at Theo with teary eyes. 

"I think you deserve a reward now, Li. " Theo added, palming himself through his sweatpants.

Theo spread his legs and Liam shuffled between them. His hands were by his side and he looked questioningly at his boyfriend.

"You can touch me, puppy. " Theo said. 

Liam lifted his hands and put them on Theo's thighs. His hands trailed upwards to the hem of Theo's pants.

"Go on, puppy. Show me what a good boy you are. " Theo encouraged Liam, who pulled Theo's pants down as much as he could. 

Theo's already hard dick sprung free, hitting Theo's clothed abs. Immediately, Liam wrapped his hand around it, stroking it a couple of times. He leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tip, suckling at it. Theo moaned softly, head falling back. Expertly, Liam swirled his tongue around the tip, playing with the slit just how Theo liked it. Hollowing his cheeks, Liam took more of Theo's cock, making him moan louder. Theo brought a hand up to Liam's hair, petting him around the headband. 

"Good boy. " he panted.

Guided by Theo's hand, Liam started to bob his head up and down, while his hand stroked the part of Theo's cock he didn't have in his mouth yet. Liam's second hand was fondling Theo's balls, playing with them. Slowly, Liam's head slid down even further, until his nose was pressed against Theo's trimmed pubes. 

"Ah... fuck! So good, Li. You're such a good boy. " Theo groaned as he was deepthroated.

Liam closed his eyes, humming happily, as he let the praise wash over him. His own cock, which had been ignored so far, twitched as he drew pleasure from Theo's praise. He pulled back a little to take a breath, before going down on Theo again. Enthusiastically, he sucked Theo off, deepthroating him at irregular intervals. A little bit of drool was running down his chin and Theo's hand in his hair had tightened its grip. As Theo let loose and let the pleasure took over, his hand was moving Liam's head up and down, speeding up things. And Liam was happy to let Theo take over. 

"Good puppy. Fuck, your mouth feels so good. " Theo babbled, showering Liam in as much praise as he could.

Theo had always loved Liam's mouth. Even when they weren't playing, Liam's blowjobs were amazing, since Liam didn't only have a great technique but he was also as eager to give a blowjob as Theo was eager to receive one. And like most of the time, Theo didn't last long with Liam's wet, talented mouth around his cock. Only a couple of minutes later, he could feel his orgasm approaching, heat bubbling in his stomach. 

"Shit... I'm close, puppy. Swallow for me. " Theo moaned. 

Almost immediately after, Theo arched his back and groaned out load as ropes of tangy, warm cum shot into Liam's mouth. Liam happily swallowed every drop and after Theo was done, he eagerly cleaned his dick up with his tongue. Blissed out and feeling dazed, Theo patted Liam's head, mumbling his approval and appreciation. After a minute, once Theo's head had cleared a bit, he cupped Liam's face and leaned down to give him a kiss. 

"You were so good for me, Li. Like you always are. My cute, perfect puppy. I think you deserve another reward. "

Liam's eyes were sparkling and he grinned happily. Theo put his hands on Liam's shoulders and slowly moved them down, rubbing, and caressing Liam's torso. Eventually, Theo started to play with Liam's nipples, making him whimper again. At first, he ran his thumbs tenderly over them and Liam happily pressed himself against Theo. 

"Think you can come like this puppy? With me playing with your nipples and that plug filling you up? " Theo murmured huskily into Liam's ear. 

Liam nodded and whined, grabbing Theo's broad shoulders to hold himself up. Theo leaned down to suckle at each of Liam's nipples shortly, making him cry out. Then, he started to pinch at pull at them carefully. Every touch against one of his most sensitive spots made Liam **moan**. Liam felt dazed and wobbly on his knees, pleasure crashing like waves of electricity through him. 

"Come on, baby. Show me how good you are, Li. Come for me. " Theo whispered.

Nodding jerkily, Liam cried out as his orgasm ripped through him and he came heavily against Theo's pants. 

"Good boy. Such a perfect boy for me. " Theo whispered as he held Liam through his orgasm. 

Once Liam came down from his high, Theo pulled him up into his lap. Carefully, he extracted the hairband from Liam's head and unclasped his collar. Theo leaned back against the couch, holding Liam, who rested his head on Theo's chest. 

"You were so good for me, baby: I love you so much. " Theo mumbled, making Liam feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Theo held his boyfriend for a little while, whispering praise and kissing the crown of his head, until his ice blue eyes had cleared again and Liam returned mentally from his almost trance. 

"Feeling better now, Li? " Theo asked.

"I do. Thank you, Theo. I love you too. " Liam replied, giving his boyfriend a tender kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway done and one and a half years behind. I feel like that's a new record.  
> Theme: Puppy play  
> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
